KISEDAI MERAKYAT
by plumporin
Summary: knb dalam balada warkop. Kiseki no sedai dalam balada anak kosan. Ada juga balada percintaan anak muda
1. Warung Wak Reo, Warung  (08-14 15:35:26)

**Warung Terlena** , namanya. Wak Reo pernah bercerita kenapa dikasih nama begitu. Katanya lagu terlena adalah lagu cinta pertama buat Abang alm Kiyoshi.

Di warung ini gak ada istilah sepi.

Yang berkunjung rata-rata anak mahasiswa UNK, Universitas Keajaiban.

Macam-macam alasan mahasiswa yang datang ke sana, selain beli camilan atau es rasa-rasa. Ada yang;

- _Bikin skripsi (sambil ngupi-ngupi)_

 _\- ngemis wifi, padahal cuman beli satu bakwan, es teh yang dilama-lamain habisnya._

 _-merepetkan teman, gibah._

 _-laper_

 _\- numpuk kasbon_

 _\- bikin grup diskusi.._

Ada saja macam-macam alasan orang ke sana.

Sekilas tentang Wak Reo,

Wak ini, janda beranak satu. Anakya masih SD. Kagami Taiga, namanya. lucu, kalo kata gadis-gadis UNK. Gemesin, kalo kata gurunya. Bocah kamvret kalo kata bujangan komplek.

Selain berdagang di warung 75 m nya itu, Wak Reo suka jualan bunga juga. Pagi-pagi dia bangun. Bikin sarapan buat Taiga. Terus dia siram dan rawat semua kembangnya. Kalo udah mekar cantik, dijualnya sama bapak Dosen atau mahasiswa yang suka merayu-rayu anak gadis orang.

Kepiawaian, keuletan, serta dedikasi Wak Reo sebagai pemilik warung nongkrong, sudah terdengar sampai provinsi sebelah. Bahkan, warung Terlana sudah dimasukan dalam list 'recommened place' sama bapak Walikota, Bapak H.ir.drs. Imayoshi, S.E.S.H.M.H.M.eng.

InsyaAllah, tahun ini Wak Reo akan mengembangkan sayap bisnisnya ke universitas provinsi sebelah. Wak sudah menemukan calon managernya. Orang itu bujang tua tapi baik kelakuannya. Mang Kouki namanya.

Mang Kouki sudah bertekad akan membuat bangga Wak Reo. Si Mamang sudah menciptakan inovasi kopi tubruk dengan sentuhan Starbuck Amerika. Bakwan pizza. Pecel mozzarela. ( _mentang-mentang jaman sekarang, segala macam jenis makanan di kasih mozarella)_

Hari favorit Wak Reo adalah malam minggu.

Kenapa?

Karena mahasiswa pelangi, yang ganteng-ganteng tapi jomblo, suka nongkrong pas malam minggu.

Bukan karena mau melentik-lentikan bulu mata sama bujangan itu. Tapi karena kegiatan diskusi/ gibahan/ merepet/ manjangin muncung mereka, yang bikin Wak selalu senyum bahagia.

Bujang pelangi itu selalu mengingatkannya sama Alm suami yang dia cintai sampai mati.

Karena itu lah, setiap anak bujang itu datang, Wak Reo tak lupa menggratiskan dua bakwan. Kalo untuk bujang Aomine, digratiskannya empat.

-TBC-


	2. Tante Tatsuya, Tante Kebab

Warung kebab si Tante bersebrangan sama warung Wak Reo.

Bisik-bisik tetangga, katanya dua janda ini memendam permusuhan tersembunyi.

Tante Tatsyuta suka menyebar konspirasi wak Reo. Segala macam dinyinyirinnya, dari daster sampai sabun pengepel lantai.

Wak Reo tetap keep calm meskipun dinyinyir setiap hari. Tapi, ada saatnya Wak meletup-letup kalau Tante Tatsuya udah masalahin fandom. Wak Reo masuk fandom Rossa, kalau Tante Tatsuya masuk ke fandom Datuk Siti Nurhaliza.

Waktu Wak Reo pindah fandom ke Bunga Citra Lestari, makin merepet lah Tante Tatsuya. Dia takut gak ada lagi yang bisa diajak fanwar. Karena dia sebenarnya suka juga sama BCL yang bawain lagu cinta sejati ost HabibiAinun. Lagu itu selalu membuat mereka teringat alm suami.

Kembali lagi, konspirasi yang disebar Tante Tatsuya baru-baru ini cukup menggemparkan. Katanya, Wak reo memelihara tuyul dalam air rebusan mi goreng dia. Makanya, indomi bikinan Wak Reo selalu membuat goyang lidah pelanggan. Semangkuk mi goreng gak cukup. Selalu ingin lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

( _inilah penyebab Mahasiswa UNK banyak yang goblok karena kebanyakan makan micin)_

Tante Tatsuya, si tante glamor. Kalung emasnya (entah KW atau asli) menjuntai kemana-mana. Mainan kalungnya besar-besar. Udah mirip kalung sapi saja kalu diperhatikan. untung gak bunyi, krincing-krincing.

Lalu, Gelang ditanganjuga meriah sangat. kalo ditimbang, mungkin sekilo emas ada di badannya.

Pakaianya juga meriah. Dia suka pakek daster yang ada bordiran benang emas. Biar mengkilap-kilap dan menonjol.

Tante Tatsuya buka kedai kebab. Tapi Bukan dia yang dagang. Ada dua bujang tua yang bantu-bantu. Tante ini baik sekali sama dua bujangan Mitobe dan Kobori.

Nama Dagang Kebab Tante Tatsuya adalah pepper Bae. Katanya, Tante ngikutin julukan tunangannya di turki sana, Salt bae.

Ngaku-ngaku sama tetangga kalau dia akan dipersunting kalau urusan VISA Salt bae udah selesai. Tante juga ngaku kalau akhir-akhir ini dia tersiksa karena LDR. Dipikirnya semua tetangga gak punya otak, makan dedak semua kali ya, sampai mau kemakan sama muncung dia.

Kebabnya sudah tersebar si seluruh pelosok propinsi. Di setiap kota madya pasti ada Kebab cabang Pepper Bae.

Duitnya sudah banyak, setiap hari kerjanya kipasan sama duit 50 an ribu. Karena dia gak ngapa-ngapain, tante Tatsuya akhirnya buka warung sembako. Biar ada kegiatan dikit. Punggungnya itu suka pegal linu kalo kebanyakan santai, ngopi, sama makan kerupuk jangek.

Tante Tatsuya, juga menyukai malam minggu.

Alasannya sama kayak Wak Reo, Bujang pelangi yang mampir ke warung Wak Reo.

Jadi, si tante ini, suka foto-foto bujangan itu dari dalam rumah. fotonya itu diabadikan dalam tustel, lalu dicetak ke fujifilm terdekat.

Tante Tatsuya punya trik kotor untuk melejitkan keuntungan bisnisnya. Kalo ada anak gadis / mahasiswa beli 10 bungkus, hadiahnya foto bujang pelagi tadi. Lengkap berenam.

Kotor sekali.

Tante Tatsuya, belum terciduk sama mahasiswa pelangi.

Bujangan pelagi itu sehabis nongkrong dari warung Wak Reo, pastilah beli kebab dua bungkus. Satu buat Aomine, satu buat Kise. Kata dua orang itu, kebabnya dicamilin tengah malam waktu mereka main DOTA sampai subuh.

Si Kise juga selalu beli rinsodowny dua bungkus buat nyuci minggu pagi. Si Akashi terkadang beli satu kotak energen rasa kacang hijau. Kalau yang badannya paling besar, Mura, dia suka beli bubur promina atau biskuit bayi. Bujang imut, Kuroko, suka minta jajanin Akashi, minta dibelikan 3 loli milkita yang setara sama segelas susu.

- **TBC** -


	3. Bunda Junpei, bunda nya ucok

Bunda...

adalah seorang sosok wanita sudah beranak yang punya sisi keanggunan, keramah-tamahan dan senyum menawan. Seharusnya sih, begitu kan woi.

Lain ceritanya sama kasus tetangga Wak Roe sama Tante Tatsuya. Dia ini adalah seorang bunda yang jauh sangat dari sifat ke-bundaan.

Namanya saja Junpei, laki sekali kan woi. Makanya kawan sekolahnya dulu suka panggil dia Juni, biar ada wanita-wanitanya dikit. Bukan cuma itu, suaranya juga macam toa dipoles sama oli repsol, makanya selalu ngegas kalo dia ngomong. Wajahnya juga mirip penjagal sapi di perternakan dekat pemakanan sana.

Warga komplek selalu bingung sama mekanisme kasih sayang dalam rumah tangga laki bini itu. Heran juga, kenapa bisa suaminya, Bapak Izuki yang ganteng itu, mau saja kasih panggilan ' _bunda_ ' ke orang yang perawakannya sangar.

Dipikirnya sama tetangga, pasti ada ilmu sihir dalam ikatan rumah tangga itu. Istilahnya, pelet permanen. Pak Izuki diguna-guna sampai mati.

nyinyir saja kerjaan tetangganya itu.

Suaminya, Pak Izuki bekerja di Pertamina. Bekerja di kilangnya, bukan pom bensinya woi. Bunda Junpei juga punya usaha ketering makan harian. Lumayan berrezeki lah keluarga ini walaupun agak kurang sehat pikirannya. Apalagi anak gadisnya itu, gak ada yang paham sama apa yang dipikirkan. Tiba-tiba saja pergi memancing, tiba-tiba saja nyalon.

Suatu hari jam 9 pagi, di gang Kembang Seroja.

Terjadi kegaduhan yang memekakkan telinga. Lagi-lagi Wak Reo sama Tante Tatsuya beradu bacot. Biasalah, ngeributin fandom.

Langsung keluar lah Bunda Junpei.

"Woi!! Kalian ini ya, kalo gak ribut ngomongin Rossa atau cik siti pasti udah mati belatungan."

"Bun, Kasih tau sapi besolek satu ini ya. Kalo nyetel lagu, volumenya gak usah sampe ngepol. Dipikirnya dia aja yang punya sound sistem. " Ini wak Reo yang membacot. Oh iya, Wak Reo warga pendatang, jadi dia masih pakek bahasa Ibu kota campur-campur.

"Heh kutil, situ yang harusnya ngaca. Kukasihkan kawat beha awak. berkacalah situ dari sana." Ini tante Tatsuya yang ngomongnya juga campur-campur.

"Berisik kalian nih ya. Pagi-pagi udah ribut. COBA KALIAN TENGOK KOYOK DI KENING SAMA DI TENGKUKKU INI. NAH! NAH!" Bunda pamer koyok yang ada di tengkuknya.

"Gara-gara kalian makin pusing la aku. RASANYA PINGIN KU PIJAKKAN BATANG LEHER KALIAN SATU SATU. BIAR GAK BISA BERSUARA LAGI KALIAN. BARU TAU RASA KALIAN."

Wak Reo sama Tante Tatyusa termingkem.

"APA PULA INI?? MANA SI BEBI? BEBI!! BEBI!! KEMBANG BUNDA GAK KAU SIRAM KAN YA, PAGI TADI? HEBAT KAU YA, BUNDA NGOMONG GAK KAU DENGERIN. BEBI!!! SINI KAU!"

mendadak curhat.

"KEK MANA LAH INI KAK... AKU NGOMONG GAK PERNAH DIDENGARKANNYA. ADA DOSA APA AKU SAMA DIA? KURANG KUSUSUI APA WAKTU DIA BAYI DULU?"

"BEBI!!! BEBII!!!"

"UCOK!!!"

"KUPATAHKAN HAPE NYA, BARU TAU RASA DIA YA. HMM!!" Kata bunda Junpei sambil pegang sendal jepit buat nabok si bebi, anak gadisnya.

 ** _-TBC on ep kisedai -_**

pertanyaan dan jawaban

- **setting nya dimana ini?**

di Jepang, di suatu tempat, dengan kearifan lokal kita.

\- **Bebi itu nama asli?**

bukan, nama aslinya (y/n)/ [Name]. panggilannya Bebi atau ucok.


	4. Sekilas tentang bujang  (08-18 03:34:53)

Bujang pelangi, bujangan ganteng kualitas boyband.

Mereka cukup tenar di gang Kembang Seroja. Penggemarnya banyak. Mulai dari anak gadis, tante-tante, ibu-ibu, anak SD sampai bapak-bapak.

Kalau pengantin baru yang gak sengaja melihat mereka, pasti malam-malam berdoa agar wajah anaknya bisa seganteng mereka. Wajah si rambut kuning dan merah sudah jadi langgangan masuk doa. kalau bisa gantengnya rambut merah sama kuning dipadukan. Biar double tampan, gitu.

Tapi di balik ketenaran itu, mereka berenam terlalu polos untuk menyadari pesona mereka yang sesungguhnya. Karena, sampai masuk umur 20 tahun, belum ada satu anak gadis pun yang berani mendekat.

Jadilah mereka berpikir kalau mereka bukan anak yang tampan. _Kecuali Kise. Dia sangat sadar kalau dia itu ganteng. Tapi akan jadi sangat pemalu kalau ada gadis di dekatnya._

Intinya mereka ini kuper karena dari bayi sampai besar mainnya sama orang-orang itu saja. Sudah berenam sejak mereka lahir.

Herannya, mereka tidak pernah bosan. Yang ada semakin dekat, bahkan pernah saling tukar pinjam semvak. Saking dekatnya. Saking begoknya.

Aomine suka pinjam punya Kise, Mura.

Kise suka pinjam punya Aomine, Kuroko.

Kuroko suka pinjam punya Kise.

Akashi cuman sebatas pinjam boxer saja, punya Kuroko.

Kalau Midor, gak usah ditanya. Gak bisa diajak kompromi. Dia terlalu higenis, sangat higenis dan sangat sangat higenis. ( _untuk kali ini, cuman dia yang waras di antara lima orang itu. Untuk kali ini)_

Mereka berasal dari Ibu kota. Sengaja jauh-jauh kuliah di provinsi ini karena segala jenis universitas ada di provinsi ini. Jadi bisa always berenam. T.T

 **Akashi** berkuliah di universitas nom 23 sedunia. Dia ambil jurusan Manajeman Bisnis. Diumur semuda itu, Akashi berhasil mengumpulkan kekayaan 15 juta dollar atas usaha sendiri.

Maka dari itu, Akashi tidak pernah keberatan menjadi bandar dari segala bandar. Sangat dermawan. Dermawan yang naif bin oon. Akashi juga sanggup memberikan apa saja miliknya. Kecuali satu, energen kacang hijau yang disimpan baik dalam lemari makanan dia.

 **Midorima** Satu universitas sama Akashi. Jurusan kedokteran. Midorima memiliki cita-cita yang sangat mulia. Setelah lulus nanti dia akan menjadi sukarelawan dinegeri timur tengah, dia ingin menjadi tenaga medik di sana. ( _*sungguh mengharukan)._

Midor juga sangat pandai membuat bisnis. Kalau temanya jatuh sakit, dia akan merawat dengan baik, memberikan kasih sayang seorang ibu ( _biar teman gak merasa homesick)._ Lalu membuat kwitansi pembayaran dengan harga yang sangat fantastis.

 **Aomine** di Universitas UNK, jurusan kriminologi. Cocok lah sama wajahnya itu. Wajah-wajah seorang kriminal. Macho nan bengis. Tapi kalau sudah tersenyum sangatlah manis. Dibalik itu, justru wajahnya yang paling menguntungkan. Dia akan sangat berguna di lapangan.

Aomine juga suka bergaul sama hansip setempat. Dia mengajarkan apa yang dia tahu sama hansip-hansip itu agar kampung kontrakannya bisa sejahtera dari kejahatan maling, begal biasa, begal pocong, dan begal hati.

 **Kuroko** jurusan psikologi. Anak UNK juga. Kuroko itu adalah anak licik sejak kecil. Kuroko selalu mendapat apa yang dia mau dari teman pelanginya itu. Korban langganannya adalah adalah Kise. Yang paling kejam Kuroko pernah lakukan kepada Kise adalah, dia memanfaatkan status sosial Kise.

Si biru bersiasat agar Kise mau memposting story ig Kuroko yang sedang main gitar. Biar banyak orang nanya, siapa tau ada anak gadis nyangkut dan bernyata " _Kise-kun, yang main gitar tadi namanya siapa?_ "

sebenarnya Kuroko sendirilah menganggap dirinya licik. Yang lain menganggap dia itu ubur-ubur. Tidak licik sama sekali. Mereka hanya suka kasihan sama Kuroko karena terlihat tidak pernah berdaya.

 **Kise** di sekolah penerbangan. Dia punya cita-citamenjadi pilot paling menawan. Dengan begitu semua pramugari single nan cantik jadi miliknya. Sungguh cita-cita yang sangat dangkal dan bahkan bobrok. Palung laut saja tidak sudi jadi tempat persinggahan impian Kise.

Kalau **Mura** , dia sekolah perhotelan. Ambil kelas untuk _executive chef._ Karena kelima temannya sudah seperti saudara, maka urusan perut mereka adalah urusan Mura. Kalau saudaranya kenyang, Mura pasti jadi senang. ( _Sungguh mulia sekali hatinya.)_

Mura kadang pintar sekali berbisnis, seperti Midor. ( _Midor yang mengajarkan ilmu bisnis itu pada Mura yang malas berpikir)._

Anak pelangi baru satu minggu kemarin pindah rumah kontrakan baru. Lokasinya dekat kampusnya Kise. Lumayan jauh dari kembang Seroja.

Atas info dari Wak Reo, mereka sekarang tinggal di rumah dua lantai, tiga kamar mandi, empat kamar tidur, lima pohon mangga. Rumah itu milik Bapak Izuki Shuun tapi atas nama istrinya.


	5. bocil sd dan bujang pelangi

Hari sabtu pagi, secara tumben ada Pajero dengan plat N 4N0D YO di depan warung Wak Reo.

Itu pertanda ada bujangan pelangi yang lagi nyarap di sana. Mungkin sehabis basketan.

Warung masih sepi. Cuman ada enam orang itu saja. Tadi, wak Reo minta tolong mereka buat jagain rumah sama warung sebentar, karena ada urusan mendesak. Wak Reo dak bisa mempercayakan itu pada anak kesayangan. Karena si anak memang gak bisa dipercaya.

Kata Wak Reo anggap saja rumah sendiri. Mau bikin minuman silahkan. Mau ke toilet gak usah sungkan. Buka TV juga boleh-boleh saja. Asal jangan chanel yang suka menanyangkan fashion show victoria secret. Karena Taiga masih di rumah. Itu kata Wak Reo sambil ngelirik Daiki.

Tapi sepertinga, Wak Reo gak bilang kalau Daiki sama Kise boleh mainin PS punya anaknya, Taiga. Wak juga bilang gak usah pegang sapu apalagi tongkat ngepel. Midorima karena gabut dia bersih-bersih warungnya Wak Reo. Si Mura disuruh cuci piring sama dia. Si Kuroko dia suruh beli pengharum lantai di warung Tatsuya.

Si Tante Tatsuya waktu tau apa yang terjadi di rumah depan, langsung nyinyir di grup. Saking semangatnya nyinyir via text, muncungnya pun sudah maju satu dua senti.

Tiba-tiba terjadi kegaduhan. Anak yang punya rumah sedang turun tangga sambil tertawa riang bersama teman-temannya.

"Gimana boy? Jadi kan kita beli pistolan?"

"Dijadiin lah boy." Lalu mereka ber tos-tosan dengan gaya sok seru untuk suasana tidak seru sama sekali.

Terkejutlah si Taiga melihat Daiki sama Kise mainin PS dia, main PES. Terkejutlah pulak Daiki dan Kise melihat rambut Taiga dan ketiga temannya itu. Mengkilap sekali. Klimis sekali. Entah berapa banyak pomade di kepala bocil-bocil itu.

"Lu mau kemana dek?" Ini Kise yang berbicara.

Mendengar Kise ngomong ' _Elu-elu-an',_ tiga teman Taiga langsung berbisik sambil terkikik-kikik. "Orang Ibu kota woi. Ngomongnya kayak di tipi-tipi."

Tiga teman Taiga tadi langsung caper, duduk di sebelah mereka. Terkikik-kikik sendiri. Bisik-bisik sambil terkikik-kikik lagi.

Kise yang baperan tersinggung. Apa mungkin dia ditertawakan karena bau badan? Keteknya bau bawang karena kebanyakan makan bakwan?

Tiga bocil itu jadi memperkenalkan diri sendiri. PD Sekali. Mereka berdiri berjajar, tangan pun sudah di belakang macam sedang upacara.

"Siap gerak!!" Bahunya harus tegap sekali.

Lalu Abang rambut merah tiba-tiba datang, duduk di sebelah Daiki.

Perkenalan dari sebelah kanan.

"NAMA!! HANAMIYA, KELAS 3 SD KENGIBULAN."

Tiga abang pelangi terkejut, ternyata suaranya ganas, seganas wajahnya.

Selanjutanya,

"NAMA!!! HAIZAAKEEEEE. KELAS TIGGAAAA SD KENGIBULAN. CITA-CITA..."

"Next!" kata Akashi. Dia gak sadar hampir bikin nangis anak orang.

"MY NAME IS NASHHH. BULE ASLI DARI EMERIKAA!!!! KELAS THREEE. ESDI KENGAIBULEN."

Ingin rasanga ngikik di tempat, tiga bujang pelangi tadi. Mereka juga memaklumi suara toa dari bocil berwajah bengis tapi ada imutnya dikit.

Bocil itu terkikik-kikik lagi. Karena mengharap dipuji tentang betapa kompaknya mereka hari ini. Bukan hanya rambut pomadean, melainkan kaos mobel legen sablonan beli di pasar malam.

Tapi sayang si Abang tidak peka.

Kuroko tiba-tiba datang, "Adik-adik... Tunjukan bakat kalian!!"

Mereka mulanya menampakan tingkah malu-malu dalam wajah bengis-imutnya itu. Lalu mereka berdiskusi karena kakak wajah Kriminal sudah melototi mereka.

Bocil berdiri berjajar lagi, membuat suatu formasi. Taiga pun ikut ke dalam formasi itu. Ingin ikut bergabung menunjukan bakat.

Mereka pun bernyanyi dengan bagusnya. Tapi yang dinyanykan lagu cinta. Lagu mereka joget ditengah-tengah lagu.

"Mungkin... ini kah rasanya, rasa suka pada dirinya... Sejak pertama aku bertanya...Fesbukmu apa..nomormu berapa."

Bujangan pelangi meradang sampai ke ulu hati. Mereka kompak punya muka muka menghina. Bukan menghina anak-anak itu, tapi menghina diri sendiri. Dirasa-rasakan, kalah sama SD yang dengan mudahnya bernyanyi soal cinta.

"HEH!! ANAK SD GAK USAH NYANYI CINTA-CINTAAN. BELAJAR YANG BENAR!! PERKALIAN TUJUH AJA PASTI MASIH NGAK NGEK NGAK NGEK." Kise ngegas.

Lalu dari luar terdengar, "HUUUUU!!"

Bujang pelangi dan bocil berwajah bengis menoleh keluar.

"HUUU!!!" Kata bocil perempuan yang rambutnya abu-abu sambil kasih jempol ke bawah. Dua teman perempuan di belakang ikutan 'HUUU'.

Tiga bocil perempuan itu juga kompak dandannya. Sama-sama pakai dress warna pink. Rambut kuncir dua. Bedak putih gak rata. tercium juga bau minyak telon campur sedikit parfum Bienbi.

"Kek gitu lah Bang, mereka. Generasi kami bisa dirusak sama orang-orang macam merekat"

Tiga bocil perempuan terikik-kikik melihat rambut pomedan geng Taiga.

Empat bocil lelaki balas terkikik-kikik garang melihat bedakan yang gak rata itu.

Lalu, dua kubu berbeda jenis hampir perang tak tertahankan. Perang 'bwee bwee' menjadi dominasi dalam pertengkaran.

Kise Dan Daiki datang untuk mengkompori kedua belah kubu. Suasana makin mencekam ketika Daiki membisiki bocah perempuan dengan kalimat panas.

"MOBA KOK ANALOG? MOBA KOK 8 bit " teriak tiga bocil perempuan, hasil ajaran si Daiki. Makin panas lah empat bocil lelaki.

Ada satu bujang pelangi yang diam-fiam tersinggung. Midorima namanya. Dia main mobel lejen jugak ternyata.

Batin Kuroko, "untung main AOV."

Kuroko datang menenangkan. Ada aura keabangan sejati di sana. Tidak seperti Daiki dan Kise yang punya aura kebangsatan. Ade-ade itu diam juga akhirnya. Kuroko meminta bocil perempuan untuk memperkenalkan diri dan menunjukan bakat juga.

Perkenalan di mulai dari sebelah kanan. Ada gelagat cari perhatian sama abang tampan dari bocil perempuan itu.

"Perkenalkan, ihihihi. Nama, Mayuzumi. Kelas tiga SD Kengibulan. Cita-cita, menjadi presiden. Menghapuskan sistem penindasan di sekolah, misal meniadakan PR anak sekolah. Lalu, menikahi seseorang yang rambutnya merah seperti bara api..."

"NEXT!" Kata Akashi. Lalu bujang rambut merah itu dilirik tajam. Kelima temannya tiba-tiba sudah pakai topi bertuliskan FBI.

"Nama Saya Miyaji, eehehehe. Kelas tiga SD Kengibulan. Cita-cita menghapuskan segala bentuk buli yang ada di dunia ini. termasuk orang-orangnya. Karena mereka tidak diterima di masyarakat."

Cita-cita yang sangat mulia, walaupun ada penyindiran keras di akhir-akhir. Bocil perempuan melotot pada bocil lelaki. Kise dan Tetsuya, melirik tajam ke Akashi dan Midorima.

Gadis cilik bernama Miyaji lanjut ber-banyak patah kata, "lalu Saya akan mengontrol pertelivisian negara kita, guna menjujung hak tontonan pantas untuk anak SD. ahem Saya menyukai lelaki yang tinggi berkacamata. "

Ada yang terbatuk-batuk. Kini topi FBI Midor dipakai sama Akashi.

Selanjutnya,

"Nama saya Kasamatsu. Kelas tiga Juga. Singkat saja, Saya bercita-cita menghilangkan kealayan, kenarsisan, dan bully dimuka bumi ini."

Lima bujang pelangi langsung melirik ke bujang rambut kuning. "Lu harus dimusnahkan, Se. Katanya." Daiki memperjelas.

Percaya lah, Para bocil itu cuman berusaha keras agar dipuji-puji sama abang pelangi.

Lanjut berucap tiga bocah berkuncir dua. " Maka dari Itu, kami, The power fluffy girls..." Tiga bocil perempuan langsung memasang formasi. Mereka akan menunjukan bakat bernyanyi juga.

"...akan menyanyikan lagu Naura, Bully."

Formasi susah terpang, tapi...

gaya nyanyi macam kena strap guru saja. Kaku. Tangan di belakang. angkat dagu seolah natap masa depan yang sulit dijangkau. Pipi merah malu-malu. Bedaknya pun lama-lama diluntirkan sama keringat akibat gugup.

Formasi yang gak guna.

Semua anak gadis pun bisa salah tingkah, kalo dilihat sama abang-abang tampan. Apalagi dilihat sama calon suami idaman.

Dasar bocah polos...

-tbc-

cek work ku yang lain wattpad: ssoursugarplum


End file.
